Coming together
by NancyMay
Summary: Set around Easter, Christopher will finally see how much Lucien and Jean mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

'Blake residence!' Jean trilled down the phone, smoothing her apron that Lucien had been trying to relieve her of moments before. 'Hello Christopher.'

She tried not to sound too breathless, but Christopher could hear it even over the phone. He assumed she had run in from the garden!

'Mum, how are you?' He asked, starting the conversation. He hadn't seen her since the wedding but during their regular phone calls she assured him she was happy.

'Very well, thank you, how's the family?'

'Great, Amelia's walking everywhere now, won't sit still.' She heard the laugh in his voice, 'we wondered if we could come over. I've got some leave and as it's Easter...'

'That would be lovely,' she was delighted to think he had come round to her marrying Lucien and would be willing to come over and stay. They could take Amelia to the Easter egg hunt that the Church was organising for the local children. 'When will you be arriving?'

'Wednesday, if that's ok with you and the doctor.' He sounded hesitant.

She giggled, Lucien was nibbling her ear and up to now she had been able to keep a straight face, she nudged him with her elbow and put her hand over the mouthpiece, 'Behave!' she whispered.

'Mum?' Christopher wasn't quite sure what he was hearing.

'Of course it is.' Somehow Lucien had managed to undo her apron and get his hands inside her blouse. 'Are you coming by train?' She wriggled against her husband, which only encouraged him; 'right, we'll meet you. Er... Christopher, I've got to go, something's boiling over, we'll see you on Wednesday.' She put the receiver down and turned round to him, looking, or trying to look, severe.

'Lucien...' but she got no further as he covered her mouth with his and kissed her. She gave in, she couldn't fight anymore, and anyway, she didn't want to.

Lucien pulled away, 'Something's boiling over?' He grinned.

She smiled, 'Well it will shortly,' she looked at him from under her lashes and slid her hands down to his belt. Lucien was terrible when Charlie was on duty; mind you she was no better, they had so much to make up for. Sometimes they only made it as far as the living room, in front of the fire, and it looked like this was going to be one of those times! Lucien had planned it again, waistcoat and tie already off, shoes gone. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt as she slipped out of her shoes, he pulled the zip of her skirt down and it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and dropped her arms so the apron fell too, leaving her in her open blouse and slip. All the while kissing every part of her he could, he pushed her back towards the living room, she tugged at his singlet and loosened the belt of his trousers, which he walked out of as they slid down to the floor. Their kissing and touching became more frantic, their remaining clothes were discarded and they fell onto the cushions Lucien had thoughtfully thrown on the hearth rug ready. Her breathing matched his now, hard gasps for air as he took her with a kind of urgency she had never known with Christopher senior.

They lay there together, her limbs wrapped around him, her head buried in his chest, panting with exertion. Jean giggled.

'We can't do this while Christopher is here.' she whispered, wondering what her son had thought about the conversation they had just had. 'In fact, don't you think we should act our age, instead of acting like teenagers?'

'Many a good tune played on an old fiddle, my grandfather used to say.' Lucien with a self-important grin.

'Who're you calling 'old'?' Jean teased.

'You're the one that mentioned 'age.' He sought her mouth again intending to shut her up.

'Luci...' she groaned as his tongue stopped her words, whatever they were going to be and, as he kissed her and touched her, she found herself wanting him again and he was ready to oblige her!

She woke sometime later, she didn't know how long she had been asleep, exhausted from making love. She was alone, but her robe was draped over her and the fire had been stoked, so she wasn't cold. She sat up and put the robe on, firmly tying the sash, and looked around. The discarded clothes were nowhere to be seen, Lucien had obviously tidied up for her, it made her smile when he did that after loving her. He would let her sleep, because he liked watching her that way, tidy the clothes away and usually make tea when she stirred. True to form he appeared, wearing his robe, with the tea tray and went and joined her on the cushions.

Lucien sat on the floor leaning against the chair and she leant against him between his legs, as they nursed their tea. Lucien had once remarked that activities like they had just enjoyed deserved champagne, but Jean was happy with tea, and he had soon found he was too.

'I suppose you want dinner,' Jean murmured, staring into the fire.

'Mmm?' He sighed, 'I suppose we ought to eat, keep our strength up!' He put his cup down and wrapped his arms round her, kissing the top of her head. Jean put her tea on the tray, and even though she was very comfortable where she was she pulled away and got up. She looked down at him and smiled, life was never going to be boring or safe with Dr Blake, and in the few months since they had married she had felt more alive than she ever had. He'd certainly shown her what it was to be truly loved, everything he did made her feel wanted in so many ways. With Christopher and the family coming to stay, perhaps her son could see just how happy she was. She took the tray to the kitchen and washed the tea things while wondering what she could make for their dinner that was quick and easy to prepare. It was too late to start the rabbit she had originally planned,

'Will omelettes be alright?' She called through, 'I've got some mushrooms as well.' Before they married she would have just served him his dinner and he would have eaten it; these days when she hadn't much time, she would suggest something quick. But then again, before they were married they wouldn't have been rolling around on the floor, naked!

There was also some fruit that could be used to make a fruit salad for dessert, she'd have to avoid too much apple, it gave her awful indigestion these days, unless cooked in a pie; must be age, she thought.

'Lovely,' he called through as he pulled the cushion covers off. Jean insisted they were washed after... Charlie never commented on the change of furnishings, if he even noticed. Lucien had quickly caught on to some domestic chores and happily did what he could to help Jean if he wasn't too busy.

While Lucien had gathered from the phone call that Christopher and his family would be visiting they needed to discuss which rooms would be appropriate.

'You don't mind, do you?' She asked as they washed up.

'Of course not, I'm glad he feels he can visit.' Lucien put the dry dishes on the table, 'I did wonder if I might be coming between you.'

'Lucien!' Jean was horrified, 'why?'

'Jean, sweetheart, I know I'm not his favourite person.' Lucien smiled, 'that he feels I took advantage of you.'

'Well he'd be wrong then, wouldn't he?' She said, firmly. 'You are my husband, my choice, I do not need my son's permission to marry.'

'Jean,' Lucien urged, catching her in his arms as she made to walk away, 'he is your son, your family; he's only trying to protect you.'

Her shoulders sagged, 'I know, but it's been so long since his father died, I didn't want to be a nun.' She leant against him and sighed, 'I need you.' She couldn't say how much she had missed the physical side of marriage, it was embarrassing. The truth was Lucien taught her much more than Christopher ever had, that love was for two, not for one person to take without thought of the other's needs or desires.

He wrapped his arms round her, understanding completely what she was trying to say. She had changed his perception of life, how to care and look after someone. His first marriage had been too brief and a round of parties, military functions; not staying home and sharing, this was a proper marriage, they were both learning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how will Christopher feel being a guest of his mother and her new-ish husband?


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

Some fluff, some tension.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher looked out of the train window, searching for his mother. It had been Ruby's idea that they visit, he'd have been happy in Adelaide, gardening. Ruby had scolded him, she told him they had to reconcile themselves to the fact that Jean had remarried, and appeared happy. If it all went wrong they would have to be there to pick up the pieces and support her, not say 'I told you so!' Anyway, the doctor was obviously infatuated with her.

Then he'd changed his mind, quickly. But Ruby was pleased anyway.

He saw her, waving excitedly, the doctor by her side. He said something and she smiled broadly, gripping his hand. God! They were like teenagers! He waved back and smiled.

Jean reached up and kissed her son on the cheek, then Ruby and finally Amelia, taking and hugging her granddaughter. Amelia giggled when Lucien kissed her, his beard tickling her forehead. He shook Christopher's hand and kissed Ruby's cheek,-saying how pleased he was to see them.

Lucien drove carefully back to the house to drop them off, before he headed back to the morgue to assist Alice in an autopsy, deaths didn't stop just because Jean Blake's family had come to visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the house Jean showed them their rooms; they'd put Christopher and Ruby in Jean's old room and Amelia next door in Mattie's. There was a wooden gate at the top of the stairs to prevent Amelia falling.

'Oh that's so thoughtful of you, Jean.' Ruby smiled, 'she does tend to wander.'

'Lucien arranged it.' Jean informed her, wanting them to know that Lucien would make sure her granddaughter would be safe. 'We've had it in place for a few days so Charlie get's used to it. Keeping it closed, I mean.'

'I'm surprised you still need a lodger, mum.' Christopher had never understood why they needed the extra income, and surely he would be in the way of newlyweds.

'We don't _need_ a lodger, but we have plenty of room and Charlie is a friend as well.' Jean stared at her son, almost angry that he would question their income and the way they lived.

Christopher decided to drop the subject, but he was still concerned the doctor and a lodger was too much work for his mother, conveniently forgetting they used to have two lodgers _and_ she was the housekeeper; notwithstanding the fact that she had run the farm almost single-handedly until his father had been killed.

Jean left them to unpack and freshen up and took Amelia downstairs. She made some tea and poured some milk for the baby. Amelia toddled round after her grandmother pointing at things, and Jean patiently told her what they were,

'Stove, hot!' she touched it and withdrew her hand quickly to show Amelia should not touch, even though it was not on. Amelia giggled,

'Toe!' she tried then toddled over to the table and tried to clamber onto a chair. Jean lifted her up so she could see the tray and what she was doing. Amelia stood on the chair and braced her hands on the table in an effort to climb further. Jean laughed at her and let her sit on the table but told her not to touch the tray. Amelia listened, she tipped her head to one side, mama never let her sit on the table, in fact Ruby didn't really like Amelia in the kitchen when she was cooking, in case she got hurt. Amelia's attention had been caught by the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, her original reason for trying to climb up. She leaned over and took a banana out. she turned it round in her hand, she had seen mama take the peel off but wasn't quite sure how; she held it out to Jean,

'Nana?'

'Banana.' Jean confirmed and corrected, 'would you like some?'

'Nana,' Amelia grinned, it was her favourite.

Jean took the fruit and with one eye on the child she got a plate and knife and peeled and sliced it for her and Amelia sat quite happily on the table eating; delicately picking up the slices and finishing each one before starting another.

Jean carried on preparing the tea with one eye on the baby who seemed to think that if she stayed put she'd be alright.

'Mum!' Christopher arrived in the kitchen aghast to see his daughter on the table. He swiftly picked Amelia up which caused an uproar. Amelia started crying, she hadn't finished her fruit.

'My kitchen, my granddaughter, my rules!' Jean put her hands on her hips, then took Amelia, kissed her and put her back on the table to finish her snack. 'There you go, sweetie, you finish your banana.' She looked at Christopher with that defiant expression she used when she was going to stand no nonsense from anyone, 'take the tray into the living room, please.' As he turned with the tray she sighed, hoping they weren't going to end up arguing.

'Gone!' Amelia declared, and indeed, the plate was empty. She held her hands out to be wiped and Jean grinned at her, picking her up and taking her to the sink to wipe her hands and face.

Ruby came down. She had heard Christopher's voice, then Amelia start to cry and then the sound had stopped, but all seemed well. She'd not question it, she had a funny feeling that her husband had started it, he usually did!

Jean was taking Amelia into the living room where Christopher was pouring tea.

'Ooh, lovely!' Ruby smiled, 'I'm gasping, the tea on the train is awful.'

'It's not good, is it?' Jean agreed, she usually took a flask and she made a mental note to prepare one for them when they returned.

Amelia seemed perfectly content with her grandmother so Ruby did not attempt to relieve Jean of her burden, but Christopher seemed to be watching all the time. Ruby would have to talk to him later, something had gone on, of that she was sure.

'Amelia had a banana, I hope that's alright.' Jean told Ruby. 'Dinner will be at half past five as usual, so I didn't think it would spoil her appetite.'

'She loves bananas, above all other fruit.' Ruby grinned, 'and it's better than sweets or chocolate.'

'I'll get some more in, then,' Jean laughed, 'that was the last one!' She had a feeling she and Ruby would get on better than she and her son. Ruby smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Ruby when Lucien came home. Christopher was trying to entertain his daughter in the garden but she kept wandering back to the kitchen door, it was far more fun in the kitchen with grandma than in the garden with dada. He didn't let her dig or touch the flowers, he was no fun!

Jean occasionally went into the sun room to see how they were getting on but Christopher seemed to be stopping Amelia exploring, pulling her away from everything that could make her dirty. Ruby appeared at her side.

'He's overprotective.' She muttered in Jean's ear. 'Leave him to it, Amelia has her way of letting him know when she's had enough.'

'Ladies.' Lucien kissed the top of Jean's head from behind, very modest of him considering his usual greeting. She turned round and smiled, lifting up to kiss his lips. Just because they had visitors he wasn't getting away with a chaste kiss. They may not be able to roll around in front of the fire while the family were there, but proper kisses were still on the agenda, as far as she was concerned.

'Hello, darling.' Jean whispered, 'good day?'

'Not bad, nothing we couldn't see to, quickly.' He took his jacket off, 'just a sad, lonely old man. Died alone at home, heart attack.'

'That's so sad.' Ruby commented, 'to die alone.'

'True.' He agreed, then decided to change the subject, 'I think Alice is seeing Matthew.'

'...and what,' Jean asked sternly, 'has that to do with you?'

'Nothing,' he answered, innocently, 'just saying.'

'Hmm.' Jean frowned, she might have to warn him about teasing, though Alice would soon put a stop to that.

Lucien went to take off his tie and put in his cardigan as was his habit these days, and then came back to lay the table. Charlie arrived home and was introduced to Ruby. Christopher brought Amelia in from the garden, she had had enough of her father stopping her fun and wanted in to mama and grandma. Ruby laughed at her, she had an incredible pout, Jean tried to suppress a smile at Christopher, he looked less than impressed. Lucien watched it play out, Amelia reminded him of Jean, rather a lot, but he was worried about Christopher. Charlie shook hands with him and went to change out of his uniform.

Amelia was content to sit between Lucien and Jean at dinner, Christopher harrumphed as she switched between knees but Jean just looked at him, raising her eyebrows. She rarely saw her first grandchild and while she had never spoiled her children she was determined to exercise grandparent's privileges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby volunteered to wash up while Christopher put Amelia to bed. She didn't want to go but Jean kissed her good night and told her to be a good girl. Charlie helped Ruby by drying the pots and Jean put them away. They chatted good naturedly, Ruby told Jean that Christopher was rather strict with his daughter, saying he was keeping her safe. She wished he was a little more relaxed.

They went into the living room for a post dinner drink. Christopher noticed that Lucien had his arm round his mother and she was nestled against his shoulder while they talked, she looked completely comfortable. Ruby noticed too, she wondered if she could ever get Christopher to relax that much with her. He never seemed to like to show affection unless they were alone, he certainly never put his arm round her when they were at a base dance or dinner.

Charlie was the first to go to bed, feeling he ought to leave them to talk, and anyway, he was on duty the following day. The two couples stayed talking for some time until Jean excused herself, saying she was tired. Lucien stood and kissed her saying he wouldn't be long, just had to lock up. Christopher and Ruby washed the glasses and went up,

'Good night, Jean, Lucien,' said Ruby, 'thank you for letting us come over.'

'Our pleasure dear, goodnight,' Jean smiled and left them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Your mum looks so happy, Chris,' Ruby said as she cuddled close.

'Mmm... suppose so.' He lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

'What happened earlier? When we arrived.' Ruby looked at him, he was in one of his moods.

'What do you mean?'

'I heard you shout and Amelia cry.' She propped herself up on one elbow to observe his face.

'Oh, Amelia was sitting on the table, eating some banana.' Christopher was surprised she had heard, he didn't think he had shouted that loud. 'She isn't allowed to do that at home, I was surprised, that's all.'

'What did you mum say?'

'Only it's her kitchen, her granddaughter and her rules.' Christopher didn't look at her, this was a bone of contention between them, his firmness with the child and her letting her get away with minor things.

'Well it is.' Ruby could see she was going to get no further so decided to leave it there and waited for sleep to overtake her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was already in bed when Lucien came through, she was reading, obviously not that tired, Lucien thought, hopefully. She turned to him and smiled, accepting the kiss, longer than any he had given her that day, well since the family had arrived. He changed into his pyjama bottoms and joined her, pulling her down under the covers. As he did so he noticed her nightdress ride up and she wriggled against him.

'Honestly, woman,' he breathed, starting to explore her, 'you're so demanding.'

'What's the matter?' she teased, 'can't keep up?'

'I'll show you,' he found her mouth and kissed her passionately, feeling her start to move against him as his hands slipped under the nightdress and up to find her breasts.

She wrapped her arms round him and ran her fingers through his hair, then down his scarred back into the waistband of his pyjamas, pulling them down as he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. They moved together in a slow easy rhythm, she looked down at him as their loving became more urgent until she arched her back in satisfaction and fell onto him panting with exertion. He ran his hands up and down her back making her shiver in delight and giggle with pure pleasure.

'I love you, Lucien.' she murmured.

'I love you, too, my sweet.' He wrapped his arms round her and pulled the covers up over them both. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, wondering again, for the millionth time, how on earth he had got so darn lucky, that she had stayed with him through the years and agreed to marry him. Sleep finally claimed him, his dreams so much easier these days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had noticed how different the two couples were, and if his relationship with Rose were to develop he hoped it would be more like his landlord and his wife than the younger Beazleys. Christopher seemed so reserved, he supposed a bit like Jean in the early days when she had to run the gauntlet of gossip in town, but even then she had a wicked sense of humour. Christopher didn't seem to have a light bone in his body. He sensed that Ruby was stronger than he had originally expected, after the difficulty of Amelia's birth, when Jean had gone to Adelaide to help out. Maybe that short association with her mother in law had strengthened her. It was going to be an interesting few days, he thought, as he too drifted into the arms of Morpheus.

He briefly woke, hearing Jean get up and make her morning cuppa before she went to bathe and dress. He knew he had at least another half hour before he needed to get up so he turned over and closed his eyes again. He did drift off into a light sleep until the rattling of the stair gate intruded on a dream of Rose. He got up and peered out of his door to see Amelia standing holding on to it and shaking it. He smiled, the way she stood, the determined set of her chin, so like her grandmother. There was no sound from her parents' room, they must be heavy sleepers. He tugged on his dressing gown and went out to her. Squatting down to her he put his hand on hers.

'Want to go down to grandma, pet?' He whispered.

Amelia looked at him, 'Gamma.' She pointed downstairs.

Charlie thought for a second, might be better than the racket she was making, her father would probably be cross with her. He thought about the times he had crawled into his parents' bed early in the morning for a cuddle, even after his father had died he had done so, joined by his brothers too. His mother had said how much it had helped her cope. Anyway, back to this little lady; he picked her up and undid the gate. He got down the stairs just as Jean was putting the tray back in the kitchen.

'Charlie,' she raised her eyes in surprise and pulled her robe round her, tying the sash, thank goodness she'd put her nightdress back on, 'oh, I see.' She held out her arms for the child and kissed her head.

'Morning, sweetie.'

'Morning,' replied Charlie with a cheeky grin. Jean grinned back,

'I'll sort her out. Thank you.' She headed back to the bedroom wondering how she was going to do this. Should she put Amelia in bed with Lucien while she had her bath, she didn't think he'd mind, and anyway, their bathroom was next to their bedroom so she wouldn't be far away.

Lucien looked up and smiled at the sight, divine!

'I'm going to have my bath, will you look after her ladyship, please?' She sat on the bed and put Amelia next to him.

'If she'll stay with me, of course.' Amelia barely knew him, she'd had the most contact with him the previous day, but he was up for the challenge.

'Grandma's going to have a bath, Amelia you stay with...' they hadn't thought of a title for Lucien, he wasn't her grandfather, but he was married to her grandmother, oh well, that made him her step-grandfather, '...granddad?' She looked at him, was that ok? Lucien grinned, it most certainly was!

Jean stood up and Amelia crawled over to Lucien, snuggling down against his side, sticking her thumb in her mouth. The scars on his chest didn't bother her, he was warm and his arm round her was comforting. A dreamy expression came over Lucien, it had been so long since Li had done the same, he turned and kissed the dark curls and slid a little further down with her.

Jean went into the bathroom and started to fill the bath while she cleaned her teeth.

'You have nothing to worry about.' She told her reflection.

She slipped into the warm water, not too warm in the morning it would make her sleepy. She was thinking about Christopher and Ruby, how stiff their relationship seemed to be, but then he was never the most demonstrative of boys, Jack was much more affectionate. There was a timid tap on the door,

'Jean?' Lucien called quietly.

It was not unusual for him to come into the bathroom when she was in the bath, to scrub her back, or massage her tired neck; in fact the bath was big enough for both of them! However, she suspected Amelia had something to do with this.

'Ok.' That was his cue to enter. He smiled, he loved the way she pinned her hair up when she was bathing, slightly tousled, he was carrying Amelia.

'I see.' She said, well when the boys were Amelia's age ...'Can you undress her? She can come in with me for a few minutes.'

'Alright,' he was unsure, this was not something Mei Lin had ever done with Li. But...he undressed the child, not difficult, and lifted her into Jean's arms.

'I used to do this with the boys when they were little. It's easier than leaning over the bath, just don't have the water too hot.'

Amelia giggled as her grandmother sat her facing her, holding her with one hand and washing her all over with the flannel. Amelia splashed Jean who laughed and lightly splashed the child. Lucien could see this had the potential to get messy so he spread a bath towel on the floor and went to get further supplies from the linen cupboard. When he came back Amelia was lying on Jean with her hands on her face, pulling her cheeks and Jean was sticking her tongue out at her. Jean turned her head and smiled, a smile so full of love and happiness his heart did a back flip.

'Come on, sweetie,' Jean pulled her face gently away from the baby's hands, 'time to get ready for breakfast.'

Lucien held out a towel and Jean passed the child to him. He wrapped her up tight while Jean got out of the bath and wrapped a towel round herself. She took Amelia from him and he couldn't resist the opportunity to wrap his arms around them both and kiss his beautiful wife deeply. She pulled away and leant into his ear,

'Soon, darling, you'll be able to do this every morning, if you want.' A whispered promise. He looked at her, did she mean? Was she? She smiled, knowingly and kissed his cheek before going into the bedroom to dry and dress.

Lucien emptied the bath still seeing the picture of Jean and Amelia together in the bath and hearing her voice tell him, not in so many words, that they were to be parents, together. That would account for the tiredness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once dressed Jean went upstairs to find some clothes for Amelia, hoping that Ruby had put them in Mattie's room. She had left the drawers in the chest slightly open to indicate they could be used, and Ruby had guessed as much. She found everything she needed and quickly dressed her granddaughter in a dress and cardigan she had knitted for her. She kissed each toe before she put the socks on the tiny feet finishing off with, it had to be admitted, rather sensible shoes; the choice of Christopher she was sure. Ruby liked to dress Amelia in pretty dresses no matter how impractical they were. As Jean had only had boys she was on Ruby's side in this matter.

As she came out of the room she bumped into Christopher scratching his head and yawning.

'Mum' he muttered, 'you don't need to do that, Ruby'll see to her.'

'Good morning. It's ok.' Jean smiled, 'Charlie brought her down to me when she was rattling the gate.'

'I thought she'd gone back to bed,' Christopher looked confused, they ignored her when she did that at home and she usually went back to her room to play with her toys.

'Christopher, she's barely eighteen months,' Jean admonished, strict, Ruby had said, that was putting it mildly. 'Don't you let her in with you?'

'No!' He sounded horrified.

'Oh. Right. Well she's had a bath and now she's dressed and we're going to make breakfast, aren't we ?' She looked at Amelia standing holding her hand and looking up at her father.

'Beck-fuss.' Amelia declared. Jean picked her up and took her down the stairs, she decided that her son did not need to know that Amelia had been in bed with her grandfather or in the bath with her, he'd probably disapprove. When did he get to be such a prude? She wondered. Yes she'd brought them up to be correct, well mannered, respectful but also to have fun and love each other. She found herself thinking all sorts of things about her son and his wife that really she shouldn't! Was this history repeating itself? She hoped not, for Ruby's sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had set the table and started the breakfast when she got into the kitchen.

'Sorry, Charlie.' She smiled, 'I got way laid!'

'No worries, Jean.' He smiled, 'morning little one, again.'

'Say hello to Charlie, Amelia.' Jean told her.

'Hewwo,' Amelia grinned, she liked him, he took her down to grandma and he smiled more than dada.

'Morning, Charlie.' Lucien greeted the officer with a wider grin than usual. Jean opened her eyes wide, don't say anything, not yet, they said. He nodded and went and kissed her.

'Lucien,' she whispered, 'don't tell Christopher Amelia was with you in bed or in the bath with me. I don't think he approves.'

'Ganda!' Amelia squealed and help out her arms to him.

'Right,' he said, taking the baby off her, she'd explain later, but she looked slightly worried.

Ruby appeared before Christopher and her face lit up to see her daughter obviously happy and being looked after. She wished she could have the bond that Jean and Lucien had.

'Morning all. Can I do anything?' She sounded cheery and well rested. '...as you've seen to Amelia, I hope she wasn't a nuisance.'

'She wasn't,' Jean smiled, 'good morning, sleep well?'

'Yes thanks. It's quieter here than on the base.' Ruby had had trouble getting to sleep because of the quiet, but once asleep she had indeed slept well.

'I remember.' Jean smiled back then Christopher appeared and suddenly she felt a chill descend. She turned to the stove and finished cooking the bacon and eggs. Lucien was the only one to notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Ruby washed up the breakfast things and Charlie left for work, saying he would be back in time for dinner, he hoped.

'Your sandwiches are in the fridge, Charlie.' Jean reminded him without turning.

'Thanks, see you later.' Charlie took his lunch and headed out of the house.

'What are your plans for today, Jean?' Lucien was looking through the appointments diary.

'Shopping, we need some more fruit, especially bananas,' she started to say,

'Nanas!' Amelia shouted.

'Amelia!' her father scolded. Amelia pouted.

'.. as I said, bananas,' she gave Christopher a stern look, 'and I thought, as it's a nice day, a picnic in the park. I should be back for surgery.'

'Sounds lovely.' He turned, 'may I join you? I'll let Matthew know where I am then if he needs me...'

'My darling,' she grinned, 'of course you may, if we take the car we can be back for your patients.'

So it was settled, they would go into town where Jean could pick up what she needed, and the bananas, then off for a picnic in the Botanical Gardens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Ruby shopped for provisions which were carried by their husbands, Amelia was confined to her pushchair until they got to the park. Jean picked up a small ball in the newsagents, she noticed they hadn't brought much in the way of toys for the child and a ball was the very thing for the park. Lucien tried to engage Christopher in conversation but the young lieutenant was withdrawn to the point of sullen. Lucien was concerned, although Christopher had never been, what could be described as chatty he at least would talk, but now, now it was as if he really didn't want to be there. This irked Lucien, Jean rarely saw the family and never Jack and he knew it bothered her, so why come, if he didn't want to. Ruby must have put her foot down.

Amelia loved playing with the ball in the park. Jean and Ruby took turns throwing it for her to run after and she tried to throw it back. They sat in a circle and rolled it between them, Christopher outside the circle, an impartial observer.

Lucien looked at his watch, he had half an hour before surgery. He looked over at Jean, he didn't want to stop her fun. She raised her eyes from under her lashes and smiled, he pointed at his watch.

'Oh Lor'!' She exclaimed, 'look at the time!'

'Heavens,' Ruby realised, 'will you be late?'

'Go Lucien,' Jean told him, 'we'll be there as soon as we can be.' He'd have to let his patients in himself.

'You go too, Jean.' Ruby urged, 'we can walk back, we have the pushchair for Amelia. It'll hold the picnic things.'

'Are you sure, it seems awfully rude. You are our guests.' Jean stood up and started to gather up the plates.

'Of course, now go.' Ruby smiled, she wanted some time with her husband, he was acting strange.

Jean grinned and went with Lucien, tucking her hand through his arm, almost skipping beside him.

Ruby turned to Christopher, 'What on earth is wrong with you?'

'Nothing.' Christopher snapped.

'Yes there is, and your mum knows it.' Ruby put Amelia in the pushchair, she was tired and would sleep on the walk home.

'I told you I wanted to stay home, there's so much to do in the garden.' He sulked.

'The garden is the size of a postage stamp, at the most the grass needs cutting.' Ruby reasoned back. 'There's more, and I need to know what it is.'

'It's nothing!' He shouted at her.

'Christopher.' Ruby was shocked he shouted at her in a public place, 'I'll head back to the house, I expect to see you there in a more positive frame of mind.' She turned away from him and walked off, something was very wrong. At first he had not wanted to come because he wanted to garden. But she had said it would be such a change for her to visit, rather than expect Jean to go to them. His change of mind had been sudden but now it seemed he had changed his mind again. And they talk about women! She thought, rather crossly.

Christopher watched her go and leant against a tree. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't, he didn't want to be in this position but he couldn't go back now. If he didn't sort things out and pdq*, then he didn't know what would happen.

Ruby arrived back at the house half way through surgery. She knew Jean would be busy so she left Amelia sleeping in the pushchair and took the rest of the picnic things to the kitchen and tidied them away. She put the kettle on needing a cup of tea, but she thought Jean and Lucien might like one too.

Jean had heard her come in and when she had shown a patient out she went into the kitchen.

'Did we wear Amelia out?' She asked, gently.

'Mm... think we might have done.' Ruby smiled, 'is it alright, that I make tea?'

'Yes, I would about now,' Jean smiled. She watched as Ruby concentrated on not making eye contact, but she could see the girl was troubled. 'Ruby?'

'Yes.' Ruby poured milk into the jug.

'What's wrong with Christopher?' Jean's voice was gentle and kind.

'I wish I knew.' Ruby looked up. 'first he wanted to stay and do the garden then all of a sudden he changes his mind and agrees to come to see you.'

'Oh I see,' Jean didn't really, but it seemed the right thing to say. 'He seems tense, rather bad tempered too.'

'You've noticed,' Ruby said.

'Afraid so.' Jean went round the table and touched Ruby's arm. 'We'll sort it out.' She said quietly.

'Thank you.' Ruby whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what is Christopher hiding?

*pdq - pretty damn quick.


	3. Chapter 3 Following orders

Christopher took a cigarette out of its packet and looked at it. He very rarely smoked and never in front of his wife or mother, both hated it. He put it between his lips and lit it, taking a deep inhalation of the smoke. He looked at the burning end, watching it slowly burn away, going up in smoke, like his marriage was going to if he didn't get a grip and do something, the very thing he'd been told not to. He threw it down and ground it into the path with a fury not even the cigarette deserved. He thrust his hands in his pockets and headed slowly back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was busy when he got there. Surgery was over, Jean and Ruby were in the kitchen preparing dinner, Lucien was playing the piano with Amelia. Christopher stood and watched it all, he didn't know how to join in at the best of times and now he hadn't a clue. He slipped up to the bathroom to clean off the dust from his walk. He went to the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed thinking, planning his next move. He heard someone come up the stairs and go into the bathroom then into the other bedroom, must be Charlie back from work. He took a deep breath and stood up, time to face the family and try to be sociable, unfortunately he still didn't feel like it.

There was enough chatter at dinner for him to keep quiet, except to comment on Amelia's behaviour. Ruby had sighed when he'd told the tot to stay put on one knee, Jean had told him to lighten up.

Charlie volunteered to wash up and Jean dried, Ruby said it was her turn to put Amelia to bed which left Christopher with Lucien in the living room. Lucien poured whisky for them both and as he handed it to Christopher he finally spoke.

'Dr Blake,' he started,

'Don't you think it's about time you called me 'Lucien',' the doctor interrupted.

'...could I speak to you, privately?' Christopher continued.

Lucien was surprised, but his wife had said that if Christopher decided he needed to speak to someone it might be him. Both women were convinced that they would be worse than useless at helping him with whatever was his problem.

'Shall we go into the study?' Lucien waved his hand in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat opposite each other and the younger man took a piece of paper out of the breast pocket in his shirt and handed it to Lucien. As he read it he kept his expression bland.

'When did you get this?' He didn't want to comment on the contents just yet.

'Just after Ruby had suggested we come over, I had said no.' Christopher was embarrassed to admit he didn't want to be there, 'then, when I read that I knew I had to change my mind. I'm sorry.'

'Hmm...well your mother has been worried about you, she knows something is wrong.' Lucien looked at him, seriously, 'but being surly and unkind to Amelia she will not tolerate, whatever the reason. I suggest you do not try for a career in espionage. Now what to do about this?'

'That's just it, I don't know.' Christopher sat forward, 'I can't do what they want me to, I know either way my family are in danger. You have more experience than me in this kind of thing.' Christopher hoped he was right, that what he had heard about Major Blake was true.

'You have to appear to comply, go back to Adelaide after the weekend, but leave Ruby and Amelia here.' Lucien sat back in his chair and thought, 'I don't understand why they picked on you, though.'

'I think it's because of my languages, I speak Korean, as you know, and enough Vietnamese to blend in.' Christopher was valued by the army for his ability to pick up languages quickly, 'and I read it almost fluently, so I've done a lot of translation work.'

'Can I keep this,' Lucien waved the letter at him, 'I'd like to conduct some tests.'

'I don't want anyone else to see it.' Christopher began to worry.

'Dr Harvey, is a model of discretion, and she is also a highly skilled pathologist.' Lucien assured him, 'don't worry, your secret is safe. Oh, I suggest you don't tell Ruby she's staying over until you have to.'

'Thank you, Lucien.' He hesitated before using the doctor's first name. They went back into the living room where Charlie and the ladies were having their sherry and whisky. Jean looked up from where she was teaching Ruby to knit and smiled. He smiled back, a reassuring smile. He remembered when she had taught Mattie to knit and how he had pretended to feel threatened especially when Jean suggested he learn, tongue in cheek! Christopher sat and watched, hoping he had done the right thing and that by doing so his family would be safe. Charlie stood up, finishing his drink and said goodnight.

'Early shift tomorrow,' he said, 'I'll get my own breakfast, Jean.'

'I'll leave your sandwiches in the fridge.' She replied, 'goodnight, Charlie.'

Jean got up and went to prepare his lunch, she thought she'd go to bed too, all that fresh air and exercise had made her feel tired, but it was only to be expected, at least for the next few weeks. She closed the fridge and turned off the kitchen light. Looking into the living room she sighed. Whatever her husband and son had been talking about had not lightened Christopher's mood and it saddened her.

'I'm going to turn in now,' she said to those still there, 'goodnight, all.'

Lucien and Christopher both stood,

'Good night, Jean.' Ruby smiled, 'thank you for a lovely day.'

'Goodnight, Ruby,' Jean said quietly, 'glad you enjoyed it.'

Lucien pulled her into a hug and kiss, '...you ok?' He whispered.

'Just tired, I'll be ok once I'm a little further on.' She kissed him back. He kissed her forehead and watched her go to their bedroom. He would reassure her when they were alone, he would have to give her a reason for Ruby and Amelia staying when her son went back to Adelaide, and he couldn't lie to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien locked up after the younger couple had gone to bed then went into the bedroom. Jean was asleep. He changed quietly and slipped softly under the covers, pulling her gently to him. Her cheeks were damp with tears.

'It's ok, sweetheart,' he whispered, 'Christopher has explained it to me.' He wasn't sure whether he had woken her but it helped him to think he had started to reassure her.

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at him. 'Can you tell me?'

'Well not really, in detail.' He wasn't sure what he could tell her but...'he has some pressure at work, it's complicated and potentially dangerous. Ruby and Amelia need to stay with us after he goes back. Ruby doesn't need to know until after the weekend.'

She moved so she could look at him better in the dim light. He looked serious, very serious; so serious she knew he could not be questioned about it. When it was all over he would explain so she would have to be satisfied that he had taken steps to ensure the safety of Ruby and her granddaughter. She moved and put her head on his chest,

'Thank you, for telling me, at least as much as you can.' She whispered. He wrapped his arms round her tighter, making her feel safe and secure.

'All I want to do is keep you safe, I love you Jean, more than anything.' He kissed the top of her head, she had fallen back to sleep, warm breaths through the chest hairs telling him she was as happy as she could be, with what he had told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in their room Ruby watched her husband get changed for bed. Whatever he and Lucien had talked about hadn't lightened his mood. He got into bed and lay on his back staring at the ceiling as the night before. She cuddled up to him,

'Chris?' she whispered.

He didn't answer, but he did put his arm round her, a vast improvement on the night before.

'I love you.' She kissed his chest. He looked down at her. She was pretty; first impressions that everyone had of Ruby was that she was a simpering bit of fluff, but since Amelia had been born and Jean had gone to help in Adelaide, giving her a tough talking to, she seemed to have grown, become stronger. She had become more organised at home, a better housekeeper, he had to be honest, a lot like his mother! She was only his second girl, the first had been the result of a drunken night out with his squaddie mates when he was newly joined in the army, and that hadn't gone particularly well. He'd done the deed, but neither had much satisfaction out of it. Ruby was even greener than he had been when they married so they were both learning. He supposed if he'd had a father to talk to him when he first became aware that girls were a totally different being altogether he might be a better husband in that respect. They weren't intimate very often, Ruby didn't flirt with him or 'come on' to him when he came in from work, unless having the baby in bed and being fresh from a bath counted. Perhaps it did, perhaps her curled up next to him and kissing his chest, so lightly it tickled through his pyjama top, was her saying she was interested in 'fooling around!'

'Ruby!' A whispered admonition, 'we're in my mother's house!'

She giggled, 'And..?' She kissed him again, 'I don't suppose they abstained last time they stayed with us.'

'For goodness sake,' Christopher was horrified that his mother and the doctor...at their age!

'...or while we are here.' She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, then lowered her head to kiss his lips. Looks like I have to do all the work, she thought. She spent more time with the army wives these days and, although she didn't contribute much to some of the conversations there were some revelations she'd taken note of, she might as well use the information, they seemed to have more fun in bed than she did!

Christopher looked at her as she held herself over him, she had a look in her eyes he had never seen before, he opened his mouth to gasp and found it covered with hers and her tongue, her tongue was in his mouth! Somehow he found himself not pushing her off, he started to respond to the kiss and she moved her hand over his chest, undoing his buttons. She'd never done this before, he usually initiated intimacy and it didn't involve all this touching, in fact he would just take her, quickly satisfying himself, rolling off her and going to sleep. He'd done his husbandly duty, he had no idea what she wanted. He put his hands on her, over the cloth of her pyjama top but she wanted his hands on her skin. She left off kissing and touching him and took the garment off, revealing her small breasts, smooth, creamy skin and tiny waist. It was only then he realised she had only been wearing the top, Ruby was now naked and it was obvious she wanted him that way too! She took his hand and placed it on her breast bringing his thumb over the nipple so he could feel it rise with desire. She moved against him and pushed her hand inside his pyjama trousers getting the result she wanted. She took the lead for once in their intimacy, she was enjoying the feeling coursing through her body, helping him to touch her where he had never touched her before until she slid her leg over him and began to move, pulling him into a rhythm slow and steady, gradually becoming more frantic until at last she gasped in the pleasure of release. She lay against his chest and smiled, 'well, that's never happened before!' she thought to herself. Her last thought before she fell asleep was; it was definitely going to happen again, if she had her way!

Christopher put his hands over her shoulders, still stunned at what had just happened, he wasn't sure if he approved of Ruby's behaviour, but it had been an interesting insight into her needs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the weekend disappeared in a flurry of days out, days in the garden, chasing Amelia round the park and joint cooking ventures. Surgery still happened, autopsies were still performed but in between times, for Alice and Lucien, time to look at the letter Christopher had reluctantly handed over. They were looking to see if there was anything unusual about the paper or ink, any idiosyncrasies in the writing or spelling and grammar.

On Sunday Jean went to church as usual, taking Ruby and Amelia with her. They would then go on to the Easter Egg hunt for Amelia and then home for lunch, which Charlie was in charge of. He said Jean deserved a day off too. Lucien and Christopher were off on some mysterious mission with Alice, which made Jean raise her eyebrows. Surely, if she were seeing Matthew, she would have at least liked the day off; but it was not for her to comment on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in Lucien's study staring at the letter.

'Look at the way the letters are formed.' Alice pointed at one particular word to illustrate her idea, 'there is a hesitation in the marks.'

'Not the writer's usual language.' Lucien offered, 'possibly written by someone who doesn't use the western alphabet.'

'Could be, given what the subject matter is,' Christopher observed.

'Don't suppose you kept the envelope?' Alice asked, at which Lucien looked embarrassed that he hadn't had the same thought.

'No, but it was an Adelaide postmark, that I do remember.' Christopher supplied, 'I just don't know what they hope to achieve by this, I'm just translating what the prisoner says. Those that conduct the interview may not have fluency in the language but they have a working knowledge. There is no way I can translate so that he appears innocent, when he isn't. If he was an important person in his country I could understand it but he's just a local crim that got caught, on military property.'

'So why,' Lucien scratched his head, 'do they feel the need to threaten you and your family just to get him off? What's his likely punishment?'

'Jail in a military jail, because that's who his crime is against.' Christopher sighed. 'If we knew what he was looking for it would help, but he just keeps saying nothing to help us or himself. It might even have an impact on his sentence.'

'So what you're saying is,' confirmed Alice, 'if he speaks his friends have a better chance of getting him back.' Christopher nodded in agreement.

'So he needs to speak. Unless that's his game.' Lucien said, 'get himself jailed, put an Australian national in danger, cause an outcry at the detention of a foreign national and damn the army for being stupid.'

'Thing is, doc,' Christopher put his hands on the desk, 'he may be foreign born but he's naturalised. He came over as a baby, he's never known anywhere else. Silly sod had his ID on him. We checked, it's right.'

'It's not him, it's his friends, they're the dangerous ones.' Alice pointed out, 'he's probably collateral damage.'

'So how to find them?'

'They must be hanging round the base housing,' Alice said, 'or on the base. Clerical staff, laundry workers?'

'On the base sounds more plausible.' Lucien said, 'they would know who was involved. They'd see Chris going in and out of the prison block. How old is the investigating officer, does he have a young family?'

'He's in his forties, I'd guess, grown up son, training with the RAF in England. Wife dead.' Christopher told them, 'not worth blackmailing, like me. In fact, I'm the only family man on the team, for this, anyway.'

'Hmm...' Lucien leant back in his chair, deep in thought. 'We need some new eyes on this.'

Alice and Christopher looked at him, what was he getting at?

'Wonder if my uniform still fits,' he mused. He looked up, 'Rank of the officer you're working with?'

'Er...' Christopher wondered what he was getting at, 'Captain and another lieutenant, I'm only there in my capacity of translator.'

'Sounds like they need a Major with a particular background.' He looked up, he'd vowed never to put on his uniform again, but he was entitled to wear it and was, because of his past, a reserve.

'Lucien!' Christopher was astounded, that meant leaving his wife, daughter and mother unprotected.

'Charlie can look after the girls, and Matthew.' He had made up his mind, a spontaneous idea, but it might just work.

'Who's going to snoop round?' Alice asked.

'Can you type, Dr Harvey?' Christopher asked.

'Yes, but not wonderfully.' Alice was surprised at the question, she typed her reports and was quite quick, but she'd never pass for a typist per se.

'There are always openings in the offices, for typists, filing clerks.' Christopher suggested.

'Or I could pose as a doctor looking into prison conditions on the base.' Alice thought she'd pass that off better than a typist, 'there are always questions about the treatment of prisoners, and prison reform is always on the agenda.'

'I can assure you, doctor,' Christopher arched an eyebrow, 'the conditions in our prison are very good. But I see your idea, you'd be able to snoop better.'

'I'm sure they are,' Alice smiled.

'So the plan is...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'...I go as a Major to help in the investigation of this situation, Alice will go as a doctor looking into prison conditions and reform, and do some snooping. Matthew will come and stay with you and you'll have Charlie, of course. I'll stay with Chris and Alice is booking into a hotel, she mustn't be seen to be associated with us.' Lucien looked at Jean. They were in the study so Ruby could not hear the outline of the plan, the reasons why she had to stay a little longer. Matthew had agreed, in spite of the fact that they couldn't tell him anymore than they were telling Jean. Jean's eyes filled with tears, she felt she was seeing her husband off to war again.

'I'm sorry Jean, we can't see any other way.' Lucien took her by the shoulders, 'I can't help Chris from here, I need to see what we're dealing with.'

'I know, and I love you for helping him and protecting the family, but I can't deny I'm scared.' She moved to him and he held her close. She sniffed, 'I'd better get your uniform out, it'll smell of moth balls.'

'I'd better try it on.' He smiled at his brave wife, 'it might not fit.'

'I'm sure it will.' She smiled back through her tears, 'don't forget your medals, they will make an impression.'

He smiled, 'We need to be in Adelaide for Wednesday morning, so we're going on Tuesday.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had locked up the house, everyone was in bed, but him and Jean.

He stood in their room half dressed in his uniform. Jean held out the jacket for him to slip on, and just like the rest of it, his uniform fitted as if he had never taken it off. He turned round and allowed her to fasten up the buttons. She smoothed the collar, picked off imaginary bits of fluff and stood back. In spite of her fears she had to admit he looked very handsome, much more than Alderton ever did. She moved back to him and pinned the, newly polished, medals on his chest. He tucked his hat under his arm and saluted her. That did the trick, she giggled, then laughed,

'Silly boy.' Tonight was their last night together before he headed off to Adelaide for an unspecified length of time, she planned to make it a night he wouldn't forget while he was away from her.

'Is that any way to address a Major in the Army, madam.' He tried to sound pompous, but that only made her laugh again.

She helped him take the uniform off, folding it carefully and placing it in his open suitcase. He stood there in his undershorts, she smiled and opened her robe, she wore nothing underneath. She let it slip to the floor and stepped towards him putting her hands on his waist and sliding his shorts down; now there was nothing between them and he leant down and covered her mouth with his. He pulled her back until they were on the bed and then there was no restraint. They rolled and kissed and loved more than they ever had on the hearthside rug until, exhausted, they lay side by side staring up at the ceiling and giggling. Jean rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached down. She held a bottle over to him,

'Not tea this time, darling, I think we deserve this.'

Lucien sat up, grinning, he'd have to put his uniform on more often if this was the reaction; but he knew, deep down, it was why he was wearing his uniform, not the uniform itself. He opened the bottle, carefully, not wanting to spill or make too much noise with it, and filled the glasses Jean was holding out.

'To us,' he whispered touching his glass to hers.

'To us,' she looked at him coyly, and smoothed her free hand over her belly, just showing enough the growing child inside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taxi stood on the drive. Alice sat in the back, waiting for Lucien and Christopher to say good bye to their spouses. She couldn't help noticing Christopher's reserved kiss for Ruby, who just smiled; compared to Lucien's full on, passionate kiss for Jean, which seemed to embarrass Christopher more than Jean or Ruby. Matthew was due to arrive later after work, he'd been to say goodbye to her, privately at her house, much as Lucien had said good bye to Jean, and she smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now what? I keep wandering towards M but, hopefully, veering away. I don't think, having read Bugsfic and Crinklybrownleaves, I could ever do that justice, so hopefully my writing stays in T, just!

Reviews and comments as always welcome, and thanks to those that already have.


	4. Chapter 4 Threats and promises

This chapter closes out the case, although I'm not sure it's one of my best, still I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They dropped Alice at her hotel and went straight to Christopher's house on the base, agreeing to meet for dinner later. It was planned that Lucien would appear to be a family friend and not appear leaving Christopher's in uniform. He would go to meet Alice at the hotel the following day, and while she waited in the lounge he would change in her room. Then it would look as though he was escorting a civilian onto military land, which was only right and proper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher and Lucien arrived to collect their colleague for dinner as if it was the most natural thing in the world, given that they were both married men and she was a single woman. They dined away from the hotel and talked about how they would go about their first visit to the base. Christopher had called ahead and told his Captain that he had asked a family friend, ex-army with some experience in the matter. When he mentioned Major Lucien Blake the Captain sounded relieved. He had heard about the renegade Major but the stories were good, in that he had usually got his man and could not be turned from his loyalty to his country. He wondered how Blake was a family friend of the Beazley's, no doubt he'd find out when it was appropriate. He also liked the idea of the spy, and had made sure that the prison block, for the most part was in wonderful condition with one or two small issues the doctor could find to keep her there as long as necessary. Lieutenant Beazley had not gone into his reasons for asking the Major to help, but they were getting nowhere fast, as his gran used to say, so perhaps it was a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien entered Alice's hotel, carrying his uniform in an anonymous suitcase. Alice met him in the foyer and slipped him the room key then went to wait in the lounge. She was reading the paper when he came down and stood in front of her, standing to attention waiting for her to put the paper down.

'Dr Harvey, good morning,' He was formal, stiff, but Alice had a hard time not laughing.

'Major.' She just about got out, half thinking Jean was a lucky girl, uniforms really do something for a chap!

He indicated she should precede him from the building and offered to carry her official looking bag. She took the time to compose herself, before looking at him again.

There was a car with driver waiting outside for them. He opened the door for her and then went to the other side to do the same for the Major.

They were admitted to the base without any problems, and taken to the prison block. Alice was greeted by a young lieutenant and taken off to do her job. Major Blake, was taken to see the Captain in charge of the interrogation and discuss the case. Christopher had agreed that he should be told about the letter. They spent a long time discussing the letter, the actual case and how they should proceed. It was decided that the Captain, his lieutenant and Christopher should start the interrogation as usual then, Lucien would enter the room and just listen, until he felt he could add something to the questioning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They still got nothing out of their interviewee. He refused to say what it was he was looking for, or who he was working for. They were at an impasse. There was a knock at the door and Major Blake entered, the officers stood up and saluted the senior officer.

'At ease.' Lucien said. 'So where are we, Captain?'

'Neither forwards nor backwards, sir.' The Captain answered.

'Really,' he arched an eyebrow, then spoke in the man's native tongue, his tone low and threatening. The man looked astounded, Christopher had trouble keeping his face straight, he understood quite well what Lucien had called him, using classic insults, with relish. Then Lucien asked who he was working for.

This time he got an answer, not a polite one and one that Christopher translated as a threat to his family. He finished in perfect English,

'They know where they are, that you think you can hide them in Ballarat.' He looked satisfied, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms.

'Jiralhanae ,' Lucien spat, 'do you think you can scare us?'

'Ha!' The man spat back, 'you are scared, what will they do to your wives, the baby...'

Lucien swiped at him with the back of his hand knocking him off his chair, 'I learned a lot from the Japs, and if you really want me to teach you too, then carry on the way you're going!' He looked down on him, sprawled on the floor. The bravado had gone from his face, now he looked worried. This new officer was a powerful man, physically, and, if he really had known Japanese torture...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll get it!' Jean went to answer the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, Charlie was at the station, Ruby was in the sitting room with Amelia, Matthew was in the study on the phone to Hobart, who had rung for some orders as to what he should do with the lads he had in lock up.

She opened the door to see two men of oriental descent. Well dressed, but threatening. In that instant she remembered she wasn't supposed to answer the door, that was up to Matthew or Charlie, she tried to shut it but one of the men put his foot in the gap.

'Matthew!' She screamed as the door was pushed open and she was grabbed and dragged outside. She screamed again.

Inside Ruby stood up holding Amelia tight. Matthew flew past her,

'Jean!' He reached to door in record time only to be felled by a blow delivered by the other man. 'Shit!' He shook his head to try and focus, Jean was being held by one man, the other was attempting to get to her, but she kicked out, catching his knee, he doubled up and she kicked again, this time his chin was her target and she found it, sending him backwards into the porch.

'Ruby! Call the station!' He yelled back into the house and dragged himself up and out of the house. Jean was putting up a hell of a fight. Her captor had both his arms round the top of her chest, she struggled so hard he couldn't move his arms further down because to loosen them to do so would give her the room to free herself. She kicked backwards and at the same time turned her head enough to sink her teeth into his arm. His jacket sleeve was thick, but not too thick that he didn't feel the bite.

'Bitch!' He yelled.

She kicked back again, this time finding his shin with her heel, then running the heel down and driving it into the top of his foot.

'Argh!' He let go this time, and as he did so she turned round and brought her knee up to his genitals, rendering him speechless, breathless and curled up on the drive.

Matthew had been unable to move, amazed at what he had just witnessed. He made a mental note to tell Lucien not to get on the wrong side of her. She had just immobilised two men who probably had a lot more idea of how to disable a foe.

She tossed her head and smoothed her skirt and walked purposefully back into the house. Matthew turned to watch her and saw her knees buckle. Somehow he got there just in time to stop her hitting the floor. He carried her into the living room and gently laid her on the couch. He could hear the crunch of tyres on the drive,

'Ruby,' he called, rightly assuming Ruby had stayed in the study, 'it's alright, but can you come into the living room and stay with Jean, I think she's fainted.' He went out to see his officers,

'You did a good job here, boss.' Bill grinned, but saddened he hadn't had the chance to take a pop.

'It was Jean.' Matthew admitted, 'one of them, that one you've got Charlie, grabbed her, she fought like a tigress. You may find teeth marks in his arm, bruises and whatnot on his shins and he'll be a bit sore between his legs.'

'Remind me not to criticise her cooking,' Charlie grinned.

'Superintendant,' Ruby came up behind him, 'Jean's come round, she'd like me to ring Dr King to attend her.'

'Ok, Ruby,' Matthew thought it was unusual for Jean to request a check-up after a faint, but if that's what she wanted she must have a reason, even if it was just to reassure her husband she was alright. 'You do that. Is Amelia alright?'

'Just frightened, she's with Jean.' Ruby answered, 'why did they come here?'

'Part of your husband's work, for a guess.' Matthew answered. 'But Bill'll get it out of them, him and Charlie together. After the beating Jean gave them, I doubt they'll give us much trouble.'

'Oh, right, I'll go and ring the doctor, then.' She left, even more confused than ever.

Dr King arrived shortly after the call. Matthew waited, though he wanted to go down to the station and supervise the interrogation. While the doctor checked Jean over he rang the station and asked Ned Simmons to come and stay with the ladies. As soon as Ned arrived he took the car and drove down to the station. Bill and Charlie were interrogating the one who had grabbed Jean. So far they had got nothing out of him. Matthew sent Charlie out and sat in his place.

'So,' He sighed, menacingly, 'like beating up women, eh?'

No answer.

'To scared to try it on with a bloke?'

Still no answer.

'Bit of a girl, eh?'

A shift in his eyes,

'Was your next target the baby?'

Shifting a bit more, now not looking at Matthew,

'You bloody coward!' Matthew grabbed him by the shirt front and lifted him off his feet, pushing him hard up against the wall, then dropping him, turning away in disgust, 'you pathetic piece of dog shit.'

'Is this how they do it here, in Australia?' The man's accent was thick but his words were clear. 'Is this how they kill old men? The Army, is this how they do it?'

'For your information this is the police, you drongo, and no, this is not how it's done in the army, either.' Matthew snarled. 'Lock him up, Hobart, he's not worth the effort.'

Matthew stormed out of the room to the office. He needed to let Lucien know they had apprehended the two, rightly surmising they were threatening Christopher and the family. He'd not tell him Jean's part in the afternoon's proceedings, yet, but as he picked up the receiver he smiled at the memory of the small, slightly built woman that had defeated a fairly thickset oriental who was probably more skilled in hand to hand combat, with martial arts thrown in, than her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was still looming over the man, his fists on his belt, threatening to instruct him in more efficient torture.

'Major, phone.' A sergeant had knocked on the door and spoken to Christopher.

'It's Superintendant Lawson, Ballarat Police.' The sergeant informed him.

'Excuse me, Captain,' Lucien said as he left the room.

'Blake,' he stated, then listened. He smiled, 'thank you, Matthew, give our love to the ladies.' He put the phone down and grinned at the sergeant who had not been listening, 'A breakthrough, sarge, they've got the others in Ballarat. Now I wonder if he still wants the lesson in Japanese torture,' he added airily.

'I take it, it's good news, Major,' Lieutenant Beazley suggested, as he re-entered the interrogation room, a slight smile on his lips.

'Oh yes, lieutenant,' he turned to the prisoner, still on the floor, 'your friends are in custody in the cells at Ballarat police station. Now what was it you wanted to tell us?'

'How?' The man stuttered, 'they told me they were after the women, to make you answer to them.'

'Hmm...well, apparently they failed.' Lucien was not going to enlighten him, after all Matthew hadn't said exactly how they had been caught, just that they had been. 'So, what were they after?'

'Papers.' He grunted.

'About what, lo dit?' Lucien snapped.

'His father, he was killed here, on this base.' he might as well tell, if they had been caught. 'He was working here, in the laundry and died.'

'How?'

'He was told, an accident. He was hit by a blast of steam, and fell, knocking his head on a machine. But Hieu did not believe them. He said he was murdered.' He looked down at his hands, 'I was looking for the report into how he died. The file.'

'Captain, can we find the file on this fellow, Hieu's father?' Lucien turned round to address the officers, 'I'd like to read the autopsy report. Meanwhile take our friend back to the cells.'

They sat drinking tea, while they waited for the file to be found.

'Why would anyone murder a laundry worker?' Lucien mused, 'it's not as if they're party to information.'

'God knows.' Christopher muttered, 'how did Ballarat catch them?'

'Matthew didn't say, just that they'd been caught, Jean, Ruby and Amelia are fine, but their prisoners aren't talking.' Lucien blew over his tea.

The sergeant brought in a slim file, about as thick as one Lucien would present to Matthew in the case of an unsuspicious death. Lucien opened it and they all looked at the picture of a small Vietnamese man in his middle years, showing a steam burn on the side of his face. There was a photograph of the head injury and the x-ray. Nothing untoward at all. Lucien checked the date, six months ago. Details of the circumstances were recorded.

'Hmm...' Lucien scratched his head, 'I can't see anything to suggest this was nothing more than a tragic accident. Is the pathologist still on site?'

The Captain looked at the name typed at the bottom of the report,

'Yes, he's the camp doctor. Do you want to speak to him?'

'Please, then I see Mr Nguyen was buried on the base, I may request an exhumation.' Lucien looked at the officers, hopefully.

'I think that would be possible, Major.' Blake was higher ranking than him and who was he to countermand such an order; besides he was actually enjoying this, it was more interesting than usual; notwithstanding the danger to Lieutenant Beazley's family.

The other interrogating Lieutenant had gone to find the doctor and brought him through to speak to Major Blake. Speaking to him Lucien decided he'd done a reasonable job of the autopsy. He hadn't looked for anything suspicious, but nor had he looked at the scene.

'Right, Captain.' Lucien stood, 'could you arrange the exhumation, I suppose the morning would do. I will conduct a further autopsy with Dr Harvey. Let's hope we can tie this up quickly.'

'Sir,' the Captain saluted and they went their separate ways until the morning.

'I'll collect Alice,' Lucien spoke to Christopher, 'and see you back at the house. I don't think there's any reason to hid the fact that you have a Major staying with you, so I'll collect my things from the hotel and see you later.'

'Right, that sounds good.' Christopher sounded relieved. 'Are you going to ring home?'

'Yes, I'll check on the girls, then, when you get back we'll meet Alice for dinner.' Lucien smiled at him and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean smiled when she heard his voice. Matthew had told her he had not said anything about how the 'visitors' were disabled. She could tell him when he got back, or he would. He was going to stay on until Lucien returned, but didn't anticipate any further trouble. Jean had said he just wanted a home-cooked meal.

'Hello darling,' he could hear the smile in her voice. 'How's it going?'

'Fine, we're going to exhume the body tomorrow and do a second autopsy.' He told her, 'how are you? No trouble I hope.' She could hear the worry in his voice.

'We're well.' Jean had been given the all clear by Dr King, but told to take it easy for a couple of days. Ruby had raised her eyebrows at this advice, Jean, in her mind, was unstoppable, why should she take it easy? Jean had come clean about her condition, but insisted she say nothing to Christopher, at least not until she was further on. Ruby just grinned, so much for Chris thinking his mother and step-father were too old! 'Will you be home soon?'

'As soon as I can be? Miss me?' He certainly missed her.

'Don't be silly, the grass needs cutting, that's all.' She laughed, 'of course I miss you, I might even get in more champagne.' This last after she had made sure Ruby was out of earshot!

'Right, if you must,' he pretended to sound bored at the prospect. 'I'm going to change, tell Ruby Chris will ring later. He's still at work.'

'Are you eating properly?' Knowing Lucien and Alice were no cooks, and Christopher, well she'd tried but he wasn't interested.

'We're eating out, that way none of us will get food poisoning.' He laughed. 'Take care, my dearest, seen you soon.' He blew a kiss down the phone.

She did the same and put the receiver down.

'Everything ok?' Ruby came back into the kitchen.

'Yes, Christopher will ring you later.' Jean smiled, 'now we'd better get dinner ready.'

'I'll do it, you play with Amelia.' Ruby handed the child over to her and went to get the ingredients out of the fridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby heard a noise. She looked at her watch, two a.m. She lay listening, it sounded as if it was coming from the kitchen. She put on her robe and tiptoed down the stairs until she could just see into the room. She sighed with relief, it was Jean, making tea! She stood at the door and coughed quietly. Jean turned and smiled, sleepily.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' She whispered.

'S'ok, but what are you doing? It's two o'clock.' Ruby went over to her.

'Can't sleep.' Jean had dark circles round her eyes, 'miss Lucien.'

'Come on,' Ruby put her arms round her, 'let's get you back to bed, you're asleep on your feet.' She guided her back to the bedroom and helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her. 'Everything's ok, Jean, Dr King said you're fine.' She stroked her shoulder.

'I know, it's not that, honestly.' Jean wasn't worried about her baby, 'I've got used to Lucien always being here, we wasted so much time, Ruby, I don't want to waste anymore. I can't imagine being without him, even for one night.'

'I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, if that will help.' Ruby offered, although she loved Christopher, Jean's love for her husband ran far deeper than anything she had read about or could imagine.

'Thank you.' Jean was seeing a new side to Ruby and she felt they would become really close friends in the future, united against Christopher.

Ruby left Jean, sleeping peacefully, and went back to her own room. Falling asleep quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie woke to Amelia's usual rattling of the gate. He put his dressing gown of and picked her up but, in light of what had happened to Jean the previous day decided not to take her down to her grandmother. Instead he knocked gently on Ruby's door.

'Yes.' A sleepy voice called.

'Ruby, it's me. Charlie.' He called softly, 'I usually take Amelia down to Jean but after yesterday...'

'Ok, bring her in, I'm decent.' She called back.

Charlie put the child on the bed with her mother and then went to get dressed. He could do the breakfast for himself and the boss, he'd let Jean sleep.

Matthew joined him in the kitchen for bacon and eggs. 'Quite at home here, son.' He remarked.

'I am.' Charlie admitted, 'I did wonder, after they got married, whether or not they'd still want me around. But Jean said I was family and I was not to think of moving out. They've been very good to me.'

'That's the kind of people they are.' Matthew replied. 'So, we need to find out what those two drongos wanted here. I suspect it has a lot to do with young Beazley.'

'Me too.' Charlie thought, 'do you think it was to frighten him into doing something against the army?'

'Could be.' Matthew agreed, 'we'll see when we get down to the station. Otherwise I suggest we offer them up to the doc in Adelaide.'

'Well, it'll get them out of our hair.' Charlie noted, 'and it's more their problem than ours.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the station waiting for Superintendant Lawson were two army sergeants. Bill had given them tea and shown them the prisoners. Matthew and Charlie walked in discussing what type of questioning they should do.

'Boss,' Bill stopped them in the corridor, just outside the main office. 'two sergeants sent from Adelaide to take our two friends off our hands, orders of Major Blake.'

'Bloody hell!' Matthew exclaimed, 'they must have travelled all night.'

'Boss.' nodded Bill.

'Show them into the office, I'll have a word.' He said, 'written orders?'

'Here.' Bill gave him the papers the two had brought with them.

'Hmm, all in order.' Matthew was glad, it was not going to be easy to conduct an investigation over two such distant sites.

The two sergeants had indeed travelled all night, and Lucien's orders had been to take the prisoners back as soon as possible, but safely. They looked tired, even though they said they had taken turns to drive and the passenger had dozed.

'Right, well these two could be trouble. I suggest you go and some shut eye. Book into the hotel, Connelly's will likely have room, come back after lunch. I'll ring the Major.' Matthew ordered them.

'We've been told to get back asap, sir.' One said.

'I know, but in one piece. The only person I know who could overpower these for sure is a slightly built woman, and she ain't going with you.'

'Sir?' the sergeants were intrigued.

'Long story and if you tell Major Blake I'll have you demoted!' He warned, 'now go!' He picked up the receiver and watched them leave, puzzled.

He quickly told Lucien that he had ordered the soldiers to get some sleep before heading back.

'Right, good thinking.' Lucien agreed, and thanked his friend for all his help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Alice stood looking at the remains of Mr Nguyen. A small man but broad. Lucien said he must have been strong in his life.

'Mm...' Alice agreed.

They examined the body, which was in reasonable condition due to the care taken when he was buried. There were no signs of any bruising or injuries anywhere on the body and an x-ray showed no fractures other than an old, healed, broken shin and the skull fracture that was instrumental in his death.

'Well, Alice,' Lucien took his gloves off and ran his hands through his hair, 'unless you can see anything, I concur with the original findings.'

'And I agree with you, Major.' Alice smiled, Lucien was still in uniform.

They prepared the body for re-burial and called in the mortuary staff to finish off. Together they signed off the second report and went to find Christopher and the rest of the team.

They presented their report,

'Thank you, Major, for all your help.' The Captain shook his hand, 'do you want to stay for the rest of the case?'

'Well, actually I'd like to get back home, I have a practice to run,' Lucien smiled, 'but thanks for the offer. I take it Lieutenant Beazley will have to stay until everything is tied up?'

'He will, but, as his family is staying with you I'll arrange for him to have some more leave to collect them.' The Captain smiled, then he had to ask, 'How does the Lieutenant know you, he said you are a family friend?'

'I married his mother, so I suppose that makes me his step-father.' Lucien grinned.

'Oh, right. Now we know where to come if we need any help.' He snapped a salute, 'Sir!'

Lucien saluted back, 'At ease, Captain.' He turned to Alice, 'Dr Harvey, may I escort you back to your hotel?'

'Thank you, Major.' She smiled and they left the Captain to finish his work. They caught Christopher in the outer office.

'Tell Ruby I'll ring tonight, and let her know when I'll be over.' He said, 'leave the spare key through the letter box, Lucien. Thank you, for everything.' Alice moved away sensing Christopher wanted to say something that was for Lucien's ears only. 'I should never have doubted you, about mum. Thank you for making her happy, it's good to see her smile, really smile.' He held out his hand and they shook.

'I should have done it sooner,' Lucien said, 'she is the most amazing woman.'

He turned and joined Alice and they left the base.

'If we're quick there's a train that will get us home for nine thirty tonight,' Lucien told Alice as the car dropped her at the hotel.

'How quick?' Alice asked.

'I'll grab my suitcase from Chris's, I didn't unpack, grab a taxi and be right back.' He looked at her, would that give her time?

'Sir,' the driver called, 'I've been told to drive you wherever you want. I'll take you back for your things then come back for the doctor.'

'Corporal, you're a gem.' Lucien grinned. 'Ok with you, Alice?'

'See you shortly, I'll be waiting.' She disappeared into the hotel to pay her bill and grab her suitcase. She had barely unpacked and could pack quickly.

They caught the train by the skin of their teeth finding a quiet carriage to discuss the case.

'A very stupid thing to do.' Alice said, 'surely if he'd asked they'd have been willing to talk to him. The father was a civilian worker after all.'

'True, now they face jail for trespass, attempted burglary, assault; bloody idiots.' He leant back in his seat. 'I hope Jean's ok.'

'Why shouldn't she be?' Alice looked worried.

'The reason Christopher came to us was not for a holiday, they had threatened Ruby and Amelia. He thought they'd be safer with us. Now the other two have been caught in Ballarat I'm worried she may have been involved in their apprehension. Matthew didn't say how they'd caught them.'

'Oh, I see.' She thought, 'perhaps they'll tell you when we get home.'

'Hope so.'

Lucien dozed during the journey, Alice smiled, he looked almost beatific. She wondered what Matthew looked like, asleep. Don't Alice, she warned herself, you've not got beyond kissing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taxi dropped Alice off at her house before ferrying Lucien home. There were still lights on when he went through the door, it looked like someone was in the living room. He tiptoed through and stopped in the doorway, he smiled. Jean was asleep on the couch in her robe and nightdress. He took his suitcase through to the bedroom and turned down the covers of the bed. He took off his jacket and tie and loosened his top button.

Returning to the living room he gently lifted Jean up and carried her to the bedroom, lying her on the bed and helping her out of her robe. Pulling the covers over her he slipped quietly into the bathroom to wash and change and then slipped into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and wrapping his arms round his lovely wife.

'Welcome home,' she whispered, sleepily, snuggling into his chest.

'It's good to be back.' He kissed her on the forehead and they both slept, peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was cooking breakfast as usual, with Amelia 'helping'. She had left Lucien sleeping, just glad he was home. Charlie and Matthew appeared one after the other and set about laying the table, giving Amelia little tasks to do, like taking a fork to a place setting. They both noticed Jean's mood, light, smiley, how it should be.

'I didn't hear Amelia this morning, Jean.' Charlie mentioned.

'No, I was already in the kitchen when she started so I thought I'd save you the trouble.' She turned to the fridge to get the eggs out. 'Lucien's back.'

'Really, when?' Matthew was pleased, that was why she looked less careworn than usual.

'Last night.' She broke eggs into the pan, 'late.'

'Have you told him?' Matthew said quietly,

'Told me what?' Lucien appeared at the door, fully dressed in his usual suit.

'Er...' Jean blushed.

'Don't argue with her, Blake.' Matthew grinned, 'she's the one that took out two Vietnamese thugs.'

'Jean,' he went over to her, 'what happened?' He put his hand on her shoulders and tried to turn her to face him.

'Lucien, these eggs will burn.' She didn't look at him, afraid he was going to be angry.

'She answered the door while I was in the study.' Matthew told him, 'I'd told her not to.'

Jean put the eggs on the serving dish, everyone could help themselves this morning, then turned to him her chin set in that almost defiant way she had.

'One grabbed me and pulled me outside,' she admitted, Matthew took over, telling Lucien how when he had got there she was held by one thug and the other whacked him then went for Jean. How Jean had got him with a couple of well aimed kicks, sending him into the porch, unconscious; then how she had overcome her assailant.

'Lucien, she was amazing.'

Lucien just looked at this neat, petite woman, with her loose curls, neat blouse and skirt, she had overpowered a thug? His mouth dropped open.

'Not attractive, dear.' she said pushing his lower jaw back in place with her finger, then lifting up on tiptoe and kissing him.

'Are you hurt?' He sat down and pulled her onto his knee.

'No, maybe a bit bruised across my shoulders,' She smiled, softly, 'and I tore my skirt when I kicked out.' She pouted.

He wrapped his arms round her and buried his face in her hair.

'Oh Jean, you're supposed to take care of yourself.' He mumbled.

'Silly boy, I'm fine, I even had Dr King come over and give me a check up.' She whispered, 'he says I'm fine. Everything's fine.' She pulled his head so she could look him in the face then leant in and kissed him, thoroughly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll leave them to their bacon and eggs. An epilogue should finish this story.

NB: jiralhanae - retarded lunatic

lo dit - ass hole

thank you internet!

Thank you for the reviews and comments, most encouraging.


	5. Chapter 5 All well

**A year later:**

Jean lay in the bath smiling, she had got her figure back almost to normal. Not that she was vain, but, well, a wife likes to look good for her husband and the good ladies of Ballarat didn't need to gossip about how she had let herself go! They still thought it disgraceful she had had a child at her age. She did wonder if she could squeeze in another one before she really did get too old! Ah well, the 'practice' was fun anyway! She'd better get a move on, breakfast was needed for Charlie and Lucien and she needed to go shopping before surgery, Alice and Matthew were coming over for dinner. In two days time Christopher, Ruby and Amelia would be over for a few days. There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door, not unusual.

'Yes, ok.' She smiled as Lucien appeared carrying their baby girl, Suzanne, Suzie to her friends. It was more usual than unusual for Suzie to have her morning bath with her mother, and if she could, a quick snack before daddy took her away to be dried and dressed. Jean was amazed at how easily Lucien had taken to fatherhood. He said he'd have been more hands on with Li if they hadn't had a nanny, so he was determined to be the best father he could, second time around.

Lucien had already undressed the baby and handed her to her mother. It was almost twelve months since he'd done this with Amelia; that Easter they'd come to stay when threatened by some Vietnamese lads who thought it would be easier to try and steal files from the army rather than go and ask politely about the death of the father of one of the lads. Things could have been sorted so much more easily instead of Jean having to fight off a thug on their drive. Lucien had never understood why they had to blame the army and had only revenge on their minds. Now they were coming to the end of their prison sentences, the two thugs who showed up in Ballarat would be deported back to their homeland the other, the lad caught on military land, would be sent on his way and who knew what would happen to him.

Suzie lay on her mother and Jean scooped the warm water over her, it was one her favourite things, to bath with the baby. Suzie had worked out how to wriggle up just far enough to find Jean's breast and latched on, closing her dark blue eyes. Jean laughed softly, 'Cheeky madam.' She let her suckle for a few minutes then deftly un hitched her. She handed her to Lucien who wrapped her in a warm towel and took her away.

Jean dried and dressed quickly then went into the kitchen where Charlie was laying the table. It wouldn't be long before he left them, marrying Rose and moving into their own house, well Matthew's house. He was moving out to live with Alice, marriage? Well they'd see how it went. Jean had talked to Lucien about still being available for lodgers, but they agreed they'd see how they felt with just the three of them. If a new copper came to town or a nurse, then maybe they'd consider it. They still hoped Mattie would come home, one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door, 'I'll get it,' Jean called, it would be Christopher and the family; so typical he would arrive while she was feeding Suzie. She did up the buttons on her blouse and went to the door. She grinned and hugged their guests with her free arm.

'So good to see you,' She stood back and looked at them, Ruby's growing bump with their second child got in the way of a tight hug, 'Ruby you look so well.'

'I am, thank you Jean.' She grinned back, 'you look well, motherhood suits you.'

Jean laughed, it always made her laugh when she thought of Christopher's reaction when she told him she was expecting, the look of horror on his face to think his mother still...at her age!

'Come on in, I'll make some tea.' She stood aside to let them in and Christopher picked up their suitcases.

'Usual rooms, mum?' he bent down to kiss her cheek.

'Usual rooms.'

'Ah, Christopher,' Lucien appeared from the surgery, showing out the last of his patients, 'good bye Mrs Wilson, see you next week.' He called to the woman as she left the house. 'Good to see you, all well?'

'All well, Lucien, thank you.' Christopher smiled, he and Lucien had smoothed over their differences, he knew the doctor loved his mother and made her more happy than he had ever known her. He hoped he could do the same for Ruby, now she had shown him how she needed him to love her. Having got over his initial shock that night she had taken his hands and led him, they had found new ways to love and satisfy each other, though judging from the smiles and 'looks' his mother gave the doctor he had a lot to learn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this tidies everything up, neatly for you. A short epilogue, well there's a surprise!

Thank you to all those who have taken the trouble to read this, and leave such encouraging reviews and comments. x


End file.
